Once Upon a Recent Time
by Windwarrior29
Summary: Princess Kagome lives a mostly normal life... until her mother changes it all is seconds! Now she must marry the biggest jerk she's ever met! But can she learn to love him? InuKag MirSan SessRin Rated for language, some violence, and perverts! But read th


Hey people! This is my first story, so I hope you like it, if not… don't read it! (Isn't that simple?) FYI everyone in this looks like they normally would (except the outfits), they are all full demon, and are between the ages of 18-22. Anyway, read & review!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, do you think I'd be writing here? No, I'd be off somewhere nice, away from… lots of things, relaxing.

The raven black hared girl climbed the stone steps up to the great, carved wooden doors, which were over three meters high. She easily wrenched them open, walked to the dais, stopped, and kneeled before the granite steps.

"Kagome, my daughter. How are you?"

"I am well, Mother. What is it you wished to see me about?"

"You are 18, are you not?"

"Yes, Mother."

"You're the best inn your classes, excelling in weapons and horse-back riding. Beauty is not something you lack, which is quite obvious." The Queen seemed to be talking to herself almost, so she did not notice the faint, red shade tint Kagome's alabaster skin. "You understand our… plight with the Dog Demons of the West. I am sure of this, as you have shown extensive awareness of it in the classroom. That is why I have selected you for this treaty, instead of one of your sisters."

"What treaty do you speak of Mother?"

"You're also aware. Be that as it may, I have successfully negotiated a peace treaty with King Inu Taisho."

"That is marvelous news Mother, but, why do you need me?"

"Well Kagome dear, we are going to acquire enough land to split this entire land exactly down the middle, which will more than triple our prevalent size. In exchange, I will supply one of their princes with an appropriate mate." Understanding hit Kagome like… like…

Flash back

Many things are running into other things, and causing large amounts of noise.

End flashback

Like a lot of things.

The color rapidly drained from Kagome's face, but she managed to keep her composer.

"They will be entrusting an unpretentious entourage to come and get you. You understand that this is your obligation, right?"

"Y… yes, Mother."

"Good. Now, I would prompt you to go and inform your servant, and start packing." Kagome bowed and hastily left the chamber.

Kagome slammed her bedroom door, and ran over to her bed, throwing a terrifying tantrum.

Sango walked in at that instant. She promptly raised Kagome up by her shoulders, and slapped her. Kagome immediately shut up, and looked at Sango.

"What in the seven hells gives you the right to throw such a fit Kagome?" Sango asked in a stern voice.

"My "Mother" just fucking married me off," She screamed!

"You knew this would happen to you one day. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Because she married me off to one of Inu Taisho's sons."

"Oh," responded Sango in understanding.

"But wait, there's more," by now, Kagome had stopped throwing any type of tantrum, and was acting like her normal, sarcastic, smart ass self again. "My Mother traded me for some fucking land!"

Sango winced slightly. "That's harsh. Do you know when you have to leave?"

"_We_ are going to be picked up by a small entourage tomorrow afternoon. We should probably start packing now, it's already 10:34 P.M."

"Oh, tomorrow? You don't mind if I go pack all of my possessions first, do you Kagome? I don't have many, and it won't take me long."

"Go ahead, Sango. I'll get a head start here."

"Okay, see ya in a few minutes!" Sango left to the servant's quarters to go and pack her stuff. Kagome locked the door after her. Kagome changed out of the dress she wore while talking to her Mother, and changed into a light T-shirt, and a pair of pajama pants, both in a black-and-white design.

She proceeded to take out a couple suitcases. She went over to her wardrobe, and took out all of the clothes, like jeans and T-shirts, and packed them first. Then she went back and packed all of the dresses, which she loathed. She started packing the rest of her stuff. Sango came in, and, noticing Kagome hadn't picked out her clothes for tomorrow, picked out a dress and a normal outfit for her.

"Why did you pick out two, Sango?"

"This way, you can were both, and then you can change into the pants latter, and be comfortable. You see the logic."

"Yes, now all bow down to Sango's greatness." Kagome mocked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Well, I thought it was. But seriously, that's a good idea Sango."

"Why, thank you. sniff I'd like to thank the academy for this award- smack Hey!"

"Knock it off Sango. You big old… stupid-head!"

"Yeah… That was _really_ bad, Kagome."

"Shut up. I know where you sleep."

"Amazingly enough, that really is scary."

Kagome groaned, and the two girls continued packing.

The Next Day…

"Kagome, wake up."

"I don't want to wake up yet, Sango. Give me ten more minutes."

"I would, but The Entourage is here now."

"What?" Kagome raced around the room, trying to get ready, while Sango collapsed on the floor in laughter. "Huh?" Kagome looked at the clock. It was only 10:43 A.M. "I hate you."

"Feel the love, feel the love."

Kagome went and took a shower, and got ready properly. She went down stairs later, carrying her suitcases. She then went out to see her horse, Midnight, whom she was aloud to take with her.

"This sucks big time, Midnight. But at least you get to come."

"Kagome!" Someone called.

"I gotta go now. I'll see you later." Kagome left the stables to go and answer the call for her. "Did somebody call me!"

"Yes dear. Aren't you going to eat some breakfast?" It was Kagome's Mother, trying to act nice.

"I don't eat breakfast Mother."

"Okay. Then go to the Kitchens and get a snack. The Dog Demons will be here in about Five minutes."

"Yes, Mother." Kagome left to get a snack bar from the Kitchens. She pocketed it inside of her pants, and covered her pants with the skirt of her dress, making sure that her Converses didn't show. She walked out into the front courtyard, just in time to see two limos pull up.

A boy about Kagome's age opened the door, and stepped out. He had long, silver hair, and a nice business suit on. 'Great, a stiff.' Thought Kagome. He walked up to Kagome's Mother, and bowed.

"Hello, Queen Higurashi. Is your daughter ready to go?" he asked politely.

"Yes, she is. Kagome! Come here, dear." Kagome walked over to her mother.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to meet Prince Inuyasha. Prince Inuyasha, this is my daughter, Princess Kagome. This is the person you will be marrying."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Kagome." Inuyasha bowed, and kissed Kagome's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Inuyasha." Kagome smiled graciously. 'More like His Royal Highness, Prince Pain-In-My-Ass.' Was what Kagome thought.

"Well, we should be going. Princess?"

"Yes. Good bye, Mother. Parting is such sweet sorrow." The Queen didn't seem to catch the sarcasm in Kagome's words, but apparently Prince P-I-M-A did. He tried to cover up his smile. He opened the door to the limo that he rode up in, and beckoned her to enter. Kagome climbed in, and scooted over, so that Prince P-I-M-A could sit down. As soon as he climbed in, the limo pulled out of the driveway.

"We're going to take a plane there. You don't mind if I relax a bit until we get to the airport, do you?"

"No, I don't mind." Kagome said, half-heartedly.

"Good." Prince P-I-M-A took off the jacket he was wearing, loosened the tie (which Kagome thought was ugly) and unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt. He then stretched out, half of him in the seat, half of him on the floor.

"Tell me, Prince-"

"No Prince. Just Inuyasha. Prince makes me sound old. I'm to young for that."

"Fine them. Inuyasha, how long is this trip going to take?"

"Well, Princess-"

"No Princess, I'm to good looking for that." That got a laugh out of Inuyasha.

"Okay then, it all depends on traffic, weather, if you take forever to move, and a whole bunch of other things, that I don't care about. But on average, it takes between 10 and 12 hours. Hey, just before we get to the airport, we have to change our clothes. That way we're not mobbed by everyone, okay?"

"Yeah."

After another 30 uneventful minutes, the limo slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. Inuyasha opened the door, and climbed out, immediately followed by Kagome. The second limo pulled up, and Sango, and another boy got out. Sango went over to Kagome, and hid behind her.

"Kagome, save me!" Sango whined.

"Save you? From what?"

"From that hentai!" Kagome took another look at the boy. He had brown hair tied into short pony tail, purple-grey eyes, and his clothes were pretty undistinguishable.

"Miroku, what have you done now?" Inuyasha was addressing the pervert.

"I haven't done anything!" Inuyasha glared at him. "Okay, I haven't done much of anything."

Inuyasha continued to glare at him. "Alright, I confess! But she's beautiful, and it was worth it!" By now, Miroku was just being overly dramatic. Kagome let a small giggle escape.

"And just who do we have here?" asked Miroku as he walked up to Kagome.

"Hands off, pervert. This is the Princess." Inuyasha pointed out to him.

"Really? Well, how do you do, Princess? But I must ask you, before our relationship can go any further…" Kagome gave a look to Inuyasha that clearly said 'What relationship?' Inuyasha shrugged. "My dear Princess, will you do me the honor, of bearing my children?" Kagome slapped him as hard as she could. Within moments, there was a large, lustrous red handprint on Miroku's cheek.

"You pervert! It'll be my honor to some day _castrate _you!"

Miroku looked rather unfazed. He turned to Inuyasha and said to him, "You're gonna have a hard time taming this one, mate. You're gonna have a much harder time than Sesshomaru did. All I can say is, good luck."

"Thanks for your words of encouragement. And Sesshomaru only had it easy because he knew Rin for like, ever. Anyway, the limos stopped so that we could change. Kagome, you and your, what's your name?"

"Sango."

"Yeah, you and Sango will take that limo, 'Roku and I will take this limo."

"Okay." Kagome simply agreed. It didn't make a difference to her.

"Here Kags, hand me the dress, and I'll go put it away and whatnot." Kagome started to untie the despised dress. Miroku just starred, and Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome removed the dress in front of them, revealing a black tank top with a 'Punky Monkey' on it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black Converses underneath. This left Miroku disappointed, and Inuyasha laughing. Kagome just smiled.

"So far, it looks like it's gonna take the boys longer to change than it takes us. I thought girls were supposed to take forever?" Thought Sango out loud.

"Well, come on 'Roku, they're waitin' for us this time." Inuyasha and Miroku went and changed, and Sango went to the other limo, changed her clothes, and put Kagome's dress away.

Eventually Inuyasha and Miroku came out in clothes that were oddly similar. Inuyasha was wearing a red, wife-beater, and baggy blue jeans, and Miroku was wearing a purple, wife-beater, and dark blue baggy jeans. Kagome snickered, then laughed at the identical vacant looks on their faces when they noticed she was laughing.

"What's funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Kagome regained her composer.

"Whatever. Anyway, my dad took the liberty to have his secretary arrange these little roles for us. I haven't looked over them yet, but we're supposed to memorize them, for when we're on the plane and stuff. So, here, you, you, me, and you. Have fun you guys." With that, Inuyasha and Kagome got back into their limo, and they started on their drive again.

Kagome started to read her little bio-script thingy. It said that she would be known as Hana Yakimura. Her sister (who was being played by Sango) was named Ami Yakimura. They were coming home after a stay in the Bahamas with their boyfriends. Hana's boyfriend (played by Inuyasha) is named Sota Tuzuki, and Ami's boyfriend (played by Miroku) is Sota's brother, Kohaku Tuzuki. (a/n yes, very confusing. Cough… idiots …cough --) The packet went for a while with other information, birthdates, parent's names, net worths, etc… and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Kagome finished looking at the file, and proceeded to play with the buttons in the car.

"Would you stop that already?" Inuyasha growled.

"Would you stop that already?" Kagome mocked.

"Quit mimicking me!"

"Quit mimicking me."

"I hate you."

"Don't worry, I'm not disappointed. There isn't a lot about you to love anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out." Just as Kagome said that, the limo stopped, and a suit opened the door for them to get out.

They did the whole airplane thing, going through the metal detectors, the baggage check, and the ticket check, and everything else. It was finally time to board the plane.

They got on, and Kagome (who was sitting next to Inuyasha) promptly took out of her black backpack, her head phones, and turned them on. When her C.D. was over, she proceed to chat with Sango. They talked, and talked, and talked. About halfway through the flight, when it was quiet, the stewardess came by with the drinks.

"Sir?" Inuyasha turned to her.

"Shhh. She just shut up." The stewardess looked down at Kagome, who had fallen asleep. She just nodded her head, and moved on to the other first-class passengers.

When the plane landed, Inuyasha tried to talk (unsuccessfully) Sango and Miroku into leaving Kagome on behind. It ended with Sango hitting Inuyasha upside the head, and waking Kagome up.

The four climbed back into more limos, and drove to Inuyasha's house. When they finally got there, a silver hared man came out to greet them.

"Hello, I am Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older, half brother. I welcome you here Princess Kagome, on behalf of my father, King Inu Taisho. Kaede will show you to your rooms, were you will stay until you marry my brother. Tomorrow morning, you will talk to my father."

He turned around, and entered the palace. The rest of the gang entered after him, and saw an elderly lady standing in the entrance hall.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Welcome back you two. You didn't cause to much trouble while you were gone, did you?"

"Not too much. Though Miroku did manage to offend a princess on the way over."

"Oh, yes. Let me meet your fiancée." The old woman turned to Kagome. "Ah, you're even prettier in person. Well, all of you are probably tired. If I know Inuyasha like I think I do, they're ready for you in the kitchens. Go have something to eat, I'll see you in the morning."

"Woo hoo! See ya!" Inuyasha ran off into a left hallway.

"Pig. I'll see ya tomorrow. Good night!" Miroku ran up a left staircase.

"Well, come on you two." Kaede started up the right staircase, closely followed by Sango and Kagome. She opened a door, and let them in. "This is were you will be staying. If you need anything, or if one of these boys offends you, just tell me. Oh, and Kagome, Inuyasha does mean well. Even if it doesn't seem like it, just be patient with him." Kagome nodded, and Kaede left. Kagome walked directly over to the bed, and laid down. Sango continued exploring the room. When she finally finished, Kagome was asleep.

Okay, so I had to get my Mum to help me, and I'm feeling really lame right now, so make me feel better and review!


End file.
